Your First Level!
Introduction: So, you want to make your first level, but don't know where to start? Well, this is the page for you! This tutorial will explain how to make a basic level, which is just a cube, for now. The tutorial will be made clear with pictures/screenshots, so it's harder to get lost. Let's begin! For those that prefer a video, here's one: thumb|500px|left The Tutorial Alright, if you haven't started the editor yet, do it now. This shouldn't need explaining or a picture, right? Well, now you see 4 windows. They are the 'MirrorsEdge Error' window, the 'Tip of the Day' window, the 'Generic Browser' window and the editor window. Now, if you want to make a level, you'll have to close these. The problem is, that has to happen in a specific order. Close 'MirrorsEdge Error' first, then 'Tip of the Day' and after that, close the 'Generic Browser'. Now you have the editor in front of you. It's very confusing, isn't it? Well, it's not once you're used to it! This, however, doesn't take too long. Now, to start making this level, we press the 3D Cube with the right mouse button: A window pops up. It's the 'Brush Builder' window. 'Cube' isn't part of the name. It's just there because you right-clicked on the 3D Cube button. Okay, for this level we just need to change a few things: * X: The length of the Brush (block) * Y: The width of the Brush * Z: The height of the Brush * Hollow: Does exactly what it says on the tin. Makes the Brush hollow, for convenience, and the lazy people out there. Change the X, Y and Z to 1024 and click the Hollow button. Like this: Now we click the 'Build' button and close the 'Builder Brush' window. The editor should now look like this: This looks nice and all, but it isn't a Brush yet. So, how do we make one? That's pretty easy! We press the 'CSG: Add' button. This one's located here: Now it's a brush! However, we can only see some black stuff, and the outlines of the 'Builder Brush'. This, however, won't affect our level. So we want to see the inside of our level, right? This is pretty easy, too! In the 3D window, click on a place where there is no Brush. Then scroll the mousewheel forward untill you're "inside" the cube. Like this: However, everything is still black! This is a big problem, as it will affect our level. It's not only in the editor. To fix this, in the 3D window, right click on a Brush, and choose Add Actor -> Add Light (Point). Now you should see something like this: Now you can actually see the Brush and its texture. Notice the arrows pointing out of the Light entity? With these, you can move the entity around in 3D space. Click and hold the arrows, then move the mouse to move the entity. Now zoom out a bit so you can judge where the middle of the Brush is. Then move the Light entity to the middle. Like this: You can see the walls more clearly now, right? The problem is, you can't play in it yet. Huh, what? Did I tell a lie there...? Yes, you can actually play, however, that is not the "Best" way to play it. While in the 3D window, hold the right mouse button and move the mouse . That way you can look around. Combine this with the scroll wheel and you can easily move around your level. ook down at the floor, and press the right mouse button. Then press Play From Here (Ctrl Spectates). Wait. Everything is black? Seems like we forgot to Build our level. Press the Build button at the top of the editor window. It's located here: Then we press Build All. Wait 'till it's done and notice a window popping up. The 'Map Check' window. Any and all errors found while compiling (Don't know what compiling means? For now, let's keep it at this: making the map playable by calculating light and AI paths, as well as Brushes) are displayed here. We see one error here: '/!\Package_0 Brush_1 Brush_1: Brush has NULL material reference(s). This can be ignored. It only means that the brush has no (real) material assigned to it. Close the window, and right click on the floor again in the 3D window, and play in your level. Close the window when you're done playing around. With the 3D window, aim at the floor again. ight click, Add Actor -> Add PlayerStart. To play, you can use both right clicking on the floor and Build -> Play Level (Ctrl Spectates). The difference is that right clicking starts you at the place where you clicked, and the Build way starts you at the place of your PlayerStart. Good job on making your first level! Category:Tutorial